


Her Heroes

by coffeebean87



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebean87/pseuds/coffeebean87
Summary: A story about a little girl, her heroes, and her perspective on some big events in their lives.
Relationships: Taylor Earhardt/Eric Myers
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1 - The Quantum Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> A story about a little girl, her heroes, and her perspective on some big events in their lives.

Eric and Alice stood together admiring his birds. She asked him a question or two about how long he had had them, and commented about how she would like a pet one day.

"Really?" asked Eric. "You know that they are a big responsibility."

"I know," Alice responded. "But I think I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can," said Eric, "if you put your mind to it."

Alice said nothing in response to that, and simply thought over it. However, there was something else that she wanted to talk to Eric about. Earlier that day, the Quantum Ranger had swooped in and saved her and the birds from a giant monster. Alice could not stop thinking about how brave he was and how he came to her rescue without a second thought.

After another minute of thought, Alice looked at Eric and asked, "Can I tell you something? I think you'll find it very interesting."

Eric thought for a moment. He secretly hoped that Alice wasn't going to bore him to death with some random story that he did not particularly care about, but for whatever reason, he decided to let her go on with it. He replied, "Okay, you can tell me your story."

"When I went to save the birds, a giant monster attacked us," Alice said, with a small quiver in her voice.

"Oh my," said Eric. "Well, you don't need to worry about giant monsters. The Silver Guardians are doing an excellent job at protecting the city."

"And the Power Rangers," Alice added, causing Eric to try and suppress a grimace.

Eric looked at her and said, "Yes, go on."

Alice went on and said, "Anyway, just as the monster was about to grab me, the Quantum Ranger swooped in and saved me and the birds."

Eric had to try not to smile too much at the memory of him receiving the Mega Battle armor and saving Alice and his birds from Conwing. He simply looked at Alice and said, "That's amazing. And it was very brave of him."

"You bet," said Alice. "He was brave and wonderful. And he's my hero."

Eric had to try really hard not to let his facial expressions give him away. He took a moment to take it in. This little girl was telling him that he was her hero. She was, in essence, telling him that she looked up to him. Eric knew he was not one to be sentimental, but this feeling of knowing someone else looked up to him did warm him up inside.

Eric then looked at Alice and said, "He sounds like a great guy to look up to."

"He is," said Alice, "and I'm glad that he and the other Rangers are looking out for the city."

"I am too," said Eric, while wondering again if Wes and Jen were right about Eric needing to work with the other Rangers.

"Alice!" called a voice from next door, "Time to come inside! Dinner's almost ready!"

"Coming Mom!" she called as she ran over to her mother, who was standing at the fence waiting for her.

Alice went into her house, and Mrs. Roberts spoke to Eric. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all," said Eric. "I actually enjoyed her company."

"Good to know," Mrs. Roberts said. "See you later."

After Mrs. Roberts turned to go back to her house, Eric went inside his and began to prepare dinner. He thought again about what Alice had said about the Quantum Ranger being her hero. He may have decided to become the Quantum Ranger out of a desire to show that he was as good as Wes, but that did not change the fact that this little girl looked up to him, and was counting on him to protect the city. He swore to himself that he would not let her down.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Yellow Eagle Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finds another hero during a visit to Turtle Cove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For greater creative liberties, I am having this chapter take place about two months before the events of the series. Therefore, Cole does not appear in this chapter, but he could appear in later chapters.

Alice and her mother walked from the parking lot to the administrative building at Turtle Cove University. Her mother was preparing to take online courses through the university to improve her chances of someday receiving a promotion at her job, and there were a few matters she had to take care of at the university itself. Mrs. Roberts had brought Alice with her after not being able to find a babysitter back in Silver Hills. Alice had not minded getting to come along, though. The car ride from Silver Hills to Turtle Cove had been long, but Alice had never had many opportunities to travel.

Once they were inside the administrative building, an administrator beckoned Mrs. Roberts inside an office. Mrs. Roberts told Alice to wait outside with the receptionist, and be on her best behavior. A few minutes after Mrs. Roberts went inside the office, Alice could hear what sounded like blasts coming from outside. She and a receptionist looked out the window to see some of the university students running from what looked like a monster. This monster was not as big as the one that had attacked Alice and the birds back in Silver Hills, but it still looked dangerous.

The monster then turned its eyes onto the administrative building and used lasers fired from its hands to break inside. It then cackled and said, "Ah, the perfect place to drain some electricity and cause chaos!" Alice ducked under a desk and quivered in fear.

"Not so fast!" shouted a voice from the back. Alice peaked out from under the desk and saw four Power Rangers running toward the monster: one yellow, one white, one blue, and one black.

"We're not going to stand by and let you terrorize these people!" the Yellow Ranger continued.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" the monster retorted. "What are you going to do about it?"

"We're the Power Rangers Wild Force!" the Yellow Ranger exclaimed as she drew a sword.

With that, the monster charged toward her and the other Rangers. The monster fought with all its might that it took all four Rangers to try and subdue it. Alice tried to crawl out from under the desk to safety but then the monster fired a blast that started a small fire.

Taylor was trying with all her might to keep the Org at bay, but to no avail. After the Org missed a few blasts meant for her, a small fire started. Taylor could just barely hear what sounded like a young girl scream and then shout, "Help me!" Taylor looked over he shoulder and could see a young blond girl quivering in fear and trying to escape.

She looked over at Alyssa, Max, and Danny and said, "You three keep fighting that Org! I need to get that girl to safety!"

"Sure you don't need help?" asked Alyssa.

"I took part in a couple of rescue missions when I was in the Air Force, so I think I'm the best equipped to handle this. Your job is to keep that Org from causing any more damage," Taylor replied.

Alyssa nodded her head in agreement and immediately went back to help Max and Danny fight the Org.

Taylor went over to the desk where the girl was. She took her by the hand and said, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," said the girl.

"Just stay close to me," said Taylor. "You'll be fine."

Taylor pulled the girl by her hand and raced for the door. She occasionally had to dispatch her Ranger suit's wings to give the girl some cover. Once they were outside, the girl panicked and said, "My mom! Where's my mom!?"

Taylor looked back toward the administrative building and realized that the girl's mother could still be inside. She directed the girl toward some students who could look after her and said, "I promise I'll find your mom for you." She went back inside the administrative building to find that the Org's blast had left debris in front of a door going into an office. With Max and Danny's help, Taylor was able to clear the debris and found an administrator and a woman who looked extremely worried. The woman eyed Taylor and said, "Where's Alice!? Where's my daughter!?"

Taylor realized that this woman was likely the girl's mother. She led the woman and the administrator outside just as Alyssa, Max, and Danny managed to destroy the Org, and the Turtle Cove Fire Department arrived to put out the fire.

The woman ran over to the girl and exclaimed, "Alice, you're safe!"

Alice ran over to her mother and hugged her. As Mrs. Roberts took Alice into her arms and gave her a hug, Alice eyed Taylor and said, "Thank you Yellow Ranger." Alice's mother also gave a nod of thanks.

Taylor walked over to them and said to Alice, "You're welcome. You were very brave back there."

"So were you," said Alice. "You're my hero, and I hope someday that I can be just as brave as you."

Taylor was a little taken aback at that. Alice looked to be about the same age as she was when she first saw the Animarium all those years ago. Hearing Alice's words made Taylor think about how idealistic she had been back then, and it made her think a bit about the fact that someone looked up to her. However, now was not the time to be sentimental. She just looked at Alice and said, "I'm sure you will be." Alice and her mother then walked in one direction while Taylor walked in the opposite direction to join her teammates.

That night on the Animarium, Taylor lay awake. The others were right when they said that the Orgs seemed to be getting stronger, and she could not help but wonder if they were right when they said that they needed a fifth Ranger to join the team. For the time being, though, Taylor was going to continue to do everything in her power to protect the Earth from the Orgs, including protecting Earth's most vulnerable citizens, like Alice.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Sense of Familiarity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend of Eric's gives Alice a sense of déjà vu. Is there something familiar about this woman? Also, why does the Quantum Ranger's voice sound like Eric's?

Alice was in her backyard happily kicking a soccer ball to pass the time. It was a sunny day outside, and her mother had told her to enjoy the sunny afternoon. Alice then kicked the soccer ball hard enough that it rolled into Eric's yard. Alice watched as it rolled quickly toward Eric and his friend Wes, who were standing together with a tall blond woman that Alice didn't know. The woman looked over her shoulder to see the soccer ball rolling toward her, Eric, and Wes, and managed to stop it just before it hit her. She then saw Alice staring at her from her side of the fence.

The woman then looked over at Eric and Wes and said, "Excuse me." She picked up the ball and walked over to the fence. Eric and Wes followed behind her. She looked at Alice and said, "Hi, is this your ball?"

"Yes, thank you," Alice said as she took the ball back. Alice then looked at the woman. She could not pinpoint it, but something about her seemed familiar. Maybe it was the sound of her voice. Alice could not help but feel like she had heard it somewhere before.

"Hi Alice, we didn't see you there," Eric said as he walked over with Wes. "Alice, this is Taylor. She's a friend of Wes's and mine. Taylor, this is Alice. She's my next door neighbor."

"Nice to meet you, Taylor," Alice said as she shook Taylor's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Alice," Taylor replied. Alice could not help but notice something about Taylor's eyes when she was looking at her. It almost looked as if she too was trying to remember if she and Alice had ever met one another before.

"So, do you live around here?" Alice asked Taylor.

"I just moved here," Taylor said. "I'm a member of the Air Force. I recently got transferred from Turtle Cove to McChord."

Alice's eyes widened, not just at the fact that Taylor was a member of the Air Force, but also at the fact that she was from Turtle Cove. Why was the fact that she was from Turtle Cove so significant?

"Yeah, it's a pretty neat job," Taylor said as she noticed Alice's eyes widen.

"Do you get to fly a lot?" Alice asked, trying to keep her questions at just the fact that Taylor was in the Air Force.

"I do," Taylor said "And it's amazing."

"I'm sure it is," Alice replied.

Wes then stepped over and offered to walk Alice back to her house. Alice accepted the offer and walked with him. She could not help but wonder if Wes was looking for an excuse to leave Eric and Taylor alone together.

Once Wes and Alice were gone, Eric looked over at Taylor and asked, "So how are you settling in?'

"Well enough," Taylor said. "And thanks for coming over to help me move in. I'll have to thank Wes too once he gets back."

Eric just gave her a small smile and said, "Anytime."

Taylor then thought for a moment and said, "Eric, can I talk to you about something?"

Eric stayed silent for a minute, wondering what this was about. He had to admit that he felt things for Taylor that he had never felt for anyone else. Sure, they had formed a connection when their teams came together to take on the Mute-Orgs, and they had stayed in touch after their teams had parted ways, but they had agreed to keep their relationship platonic. Eric had known then that it would have been hard to try and do a long distance relationship, and that he had more important matters to worry about, like his job as Co-Commander of the Silver Guardians. Now, however, with Taylor living nearby, it might be more difficult to keep things platonic between them. Was Taylor about to say that she wanted to be more than just friends?

He then broke the silence and said, "Okay, what is it?"

Taylor then looked at him and said, "I've met Alice before. On one of my earlier missions when I was a Ranger, an Org attacked Turtle Cove University. Alice was there when it attacked. I rescued her myself."

Eric tried to think back to when Alice would have been in Turtle Cove. He then remembered that Alice and Mrs. Roberts had taken a trip to Turtle Cove not long after he had saved her and his birds from Conwing. He looked at Taylor and said, "That's interesting. I actually rescued her from a Mutant not long before you rescued her from the Org." Taylor's eyes widened at that. "She told me the Quantum Ranger was her hero that day," Eric continued. "I had to try hard not to give myself away when she said that."

"She told me that I was her hero, too," Taylor said.

Eric looked at Taylor, trying to take in what he had just heard. So both he and Taylor were Alice's heroes. He then could not help but reach out and take Taylor's hand. Taylor looked down at her hand clasped in his. Then she looked into his eyes. She did not know whether to pull her hand out of his or kiss him. After a moment, they let go of one another's hands. Taylor looked at her feet and said, "Well, I should be going soon. I don't want to get back to base too late."

Eric nodded just as Wes came back. Taylor looked at Wes and said, "Thanks for helping me move in."

"Anytime," Wes replied. "See you soon Taylor."

As Taylor walked away, Wes could not help but notice a look of longing in Eric's eyes. Now if only he could convince his best friend to try asking Taylor out.

Back at her house, Alice sat in her room, still thinking about Taylor. It then dawned on her; Taylor reminded her of the Yellow Eagle Ranger who had saved her in Turtle Cove. Her voice even sounded like the Yellow Eagle Ranger's. Was it possible? Could Taylor be the Yellow Eagle Ranger?

At the same time, Alice was starting to realize something else. It came to her then that whenever she heard the Quantum Ranger speak on the news, his voice sounded a lot like Eric's. Was it possible? Could Eric be the Quantum Ranger? Could she have just had a conversation with both of her heroes?

Who knew? Alice then heard her mother's voice calling for her to help with dinner. Alice went to the kitchen to help her. Her questions would have to wait until later.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice makes a startling discovery about her heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain how Taylor got her powers back, I'm going to headcanon that the Wild Force/ Ninja Storm team-up that never materialized on the show did happen. Hence Taylor's comment about meeting up with some new rangers from a secret ninja academy.

Alice was just about to get on the school bus to go home. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a group of Cyclobots came charging toward her and her friends. Alice shuddered. She had heard on the news that although Ransik had been defeated, renegade Cyclobots still occasionally appeared in various parts of the city. She had not, however, thought that she would ever encounter them.

As Alice and the others tried to run to safety, another group of Cyclobots came charging toward them. Soon, Alice and her friends were surrounded. Alice began to cry, not knowing what to do. However, just as the Cyclobots were closing in on Alice and her friends, various laser blasts hit several of them. The remaining Cyclobots immediately disbursed and turned to face whoever fired the shots at them.

Alice looked over her shoulder and could see the Quantum Ranger, the Red Time Force Ranger, and a squadron of Silver Guardians with their weapons ready.

"Surrender now," the Quantum Ranger said in a threatening voice.

"Go any closer to those kids, and we'll shoot," the Red Time Force Ranger said.

The Cyclobots then walked toward the Rangers and the Silver Guardians with their weapons ready. Soon it was a full blown fire fight. As he was trying to hold off a couple of Cyclobots who had gone back toward Alice and her friends, the Quantum Ranger took them out and told Alice and the others, "Get to safety. We'll take it from here."

The other children obeyed his orders and fled to safety. Alice, however, went somewhere where she could continue to watch from a distance. She had heard the Quantum Ranger's voice and had noted again that he sounded like Eric. A part of her wanted to find out if they were the same person.

As the fight continued, a group of five Cyclobots managed to overpower the Quantum Ranger.

"Come on, you can do it," Alice whispered. She wondered for a moment if she could get the Red Ranger or at least some of the Silver Guardians who were fighting to come to the Quantum Ranger's aid.

Before Alice could make a move, however, she saw something come in from the sky. The Yellow Eagle Ranger was diving in from the sky, bearing her sword. Within seconds she slashed through the Cyclobots who were closing in on the Quantum Ranger. She landed and helped the Quantum Ranger to his feet.

"Taylor!" he said in a stunned voice.

Alice heard what he said, and her eyes widened. Was she right? Was Taylor the Yellow Eagle Ranger? Was Eric the Quantum Ranger?

"Are you alright?" the Yellow Eagle Ranger asked the Quantum Ranger.

"Yeah," he said. He then said in a confused voice, "I thought you gave up your powers. How did you get them back?"

"The other Wild Force Rangers and I met and teamed up with some new Rangers from a secret ninja academy," she said. "Long story. I'll tell you all about it later."

The Quantum Ranger nodded, and they got back to work fighting the Cyclobots. Just then, two more Cyclobots came behind Alice, and one grabbed her by the arm. Alice screamed, "Help me!"

The Quantum Ranger and the Yellow Eagle Ranger looked toward her, and immediately moved in to help her. Just as they managed to take out the Cyclobots who were threatening Alice, another Cyclobot fired at them. The Quantum Ranger and the Yellow Eagle Ranger both dove in front of Alice to shield her from the blast. They managed to absorb most of it, but both of them landed on their backs. Alice then looked down at them to see if they were alright, and saw that the visors on their helmets had been broken.

The Quantum Ranger and the Yellow Eagle Ranger opened their eyes, and Alice now found herself staring into Eric and Taylor's eyes. Alice's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. All she could bring herself to say were their names. "Eric? Taylor?" she said in a stunned voice.

Eric and Taylor sat up and looked at Alice. All they could do was nod in affirmation that it was them. The Red Ranger and the Silver Guardians then ran to the scene to see if they were alright. The Red Ranger looked first at Eric, Taylor, and Alice, and then at the Silver Guardians who were fighting the remaining Cyclobots. He then said to Eric and Taylor, "You two get her to safety. We can take it from here."

Eric and Taylor simply nodded. They stood up, and Eric took Alice by the hand. He then summoned his TF Eagle, and the three of them flew to Eric and Alice's neighborhood. The three of them did not talk for the entire journey. Eric landed the TF Eagle in a place where he was sure they would not be spotted, and he and Taylor took off their helmets. They then walked Alice back to her house. Just before she went in, Alice broke the silence.

"So, that day, the Quantum Ranger saved me and the birds from the giant monster. That was you?" she asked Eric.

Eric smiled and said, "Yeah, it was me."

She then looked at Taylor. "And that day in Turtle Cove when the Yellow Eagle Ranger saved me. That was you?" Alice asked.

Taylor too gave a smile and said, "Yeah, it was me."

Alice then smiled at them and said, "Thank you for saving me again. You really are my heroes."

Eric and Taylor just smiled at that. They then both stated, "Power down!" After a brief moment, their Power Ranger suits vanished, and they were back in their normal clothes.

Alice then began to wonder if Eric and Taylor were worried if she might reveal that they were Rangers. She then looked at them and said, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Taylor crouched to Alice's level, put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "We know you won't."

Eric then knocked on the door. Mrs. Roberts came to the door and took Alice into her arms. She kissed her daughter and said, "I was so worried about you. I saw that your school was attacked."

"I'm okay, Mom," Alice said. "The Quantum Ranger and the Yellow Eagle Ranger saved me again. They were amazing."

"I'm sure they were," Mrs. Roberts replied.

Alice continued, "After I got away, Eric and Taylor found me and brought me home," Alice said, careful to tell her story in a way so that her mother would not figure out that Eric was the Quantum Ranger and Taylor was the Yellow Eagle Ranger.

Mrs. Roberts looked at Eric and Taylor and said, "Thank you for bringing her home."

"No problem," Eric and Taylor both replied.

After Alice and Mrs. Roberts went back inside, Eric and Taylor left, now wrapped up in their thoughts. Now that Alice knew the truth, they would really have to make sure that they were worthy of being called her heroes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Their First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice, Jen, Wes, and Mr. Collins help Eric get ready for his and Taylor's first date.

Alice sat outside of a guest room at the Collins manor with Jen. Wes and Mr. Collins were inside the room helping Eric get ready for his first date with Taylor. As Alice waited with Jen, she occasionally overheard Wes and Mr. Collins giving Eric advice on what to do. Alice also heard Wes make a joke about her letting slip that Eric was the Quantum Ranger and Taylor was the Yellow Eagle Ranger if Eric did not go through with this. She hoped that whatever advice they were giving Eric would be good advice, since Eric had taken some time to finally ask Taylor out.

Over the last few months, Eric had occasionally babysat Alice when her mother needed to work late at night. On one of those evenings, Alice innocently asked Eric if he had ever thought about asking Taylor out. Eric had laughed and replied that the two of them were just friends. He also pointed out that for him and Taylor, they were other, more important things for them to worry about than dating, like his job as Co-Commander of the Silver Guardians and her job as an Air Force Captain. Alice had dropped the subject after that, but a part of her could not help but feel that the two of them might like each other.

Alice then looked over at Jen. From what she had heard, Jen and Wes had been the ones who had finally convinced Eric to try asking Taylor out. They had come over to Eric's house one day, and Alice could not help but overhear Jen and Wes tell Eric how perfect he and Taylor were for each other, and how they always noticed just how much Eric and Taylor were trying to suppress their feelings for each other. Finally, Eric had taken out his cell phone and called Taylor asking for a date. After Eric told them that Taylor had said yes and that he was going inside to get something, Jen had expressed her surprise that Taylor said yes. Wes wondered aloud if Cole and Alyssa, whom Alice assumed were friends of Taylor, had given her a similar talk.

As it happened, however, the night Eric was supposed to go out with Taylor was also a night when Alice's mother would have to work late. Eric had tried to use that to put off his date with Taylor, but Jen, Wes, and Mr. Collins had insisted that they would watch Alice while Mrs. Roberts was working. Eric could bring Alice home after he was done with his date with Taylor. Alice's mother had agreed to that after talking with Eric, Wes, Jen, and Mr. Collins. Alice had listened on this conversation and could not help but notice that her mother was smiling while she talked with the other adults. Perhaps she was always hoping that Eric and Taylor would get together too.

Alice asked Jen, "Do you think they'll have a good night together?"

Jen looked at Alice and said, "Oh yeah. I think it'll go well. Eric and Taylor really bonded when our teams worked together. Wes and I have been asking ourselves when the two of them would finally go on a date for the longest time. They're both stubborn, but they definitely do have a soft spot for each other."

"Yeah, I think so, too," Alice replied.

The door to the guest room then opened and Eric, Wes, and Mr. Collins stepped out. Eric was wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked at Jen and Alice and asked, "How's this?"

"Looks good," said Jen.

"Yeah, you look nice," Alice said.

After about five minutes, Taylor arrived at the mansion. She was wearing a yellow sundress with matching flip flops, and she was wearing the silver necklace that Alice had always seen her wear around her neck.

Eric looked at Taylor and said, "Hi."

"Hi," Taylor replied.

"You look nice," Eric continued.

"Thank you. So do you," Taylor responded.

As the two of them prepared to leave, Wes, Jen, and Mr. Collins assured Eric that Alice would be fine with them. Eric thanked them, then turned to leave with Taylor. Alice looked at them as they left and said, "Good luck." They nodded their heads in appreciation.

For the next few hours, Alice enjoyed dinner with Wes, Jen, and Mr. Collins, and the three of them played a few games together. However, Alice could not help but notice that their minds all seemed to be on Eric and Taylor.

At about 10:00 that night, Eric and Taylor returned. Alice glanced out the window to watch Eric saying goodbye to Taylor, and she could not help but notice how happy they looked together. Maybe this meant that they did have a good evening together.

After Taylor left, Eric and Alice said goodbye to Wes, Jen, and Mr. Collins and got into Eric's car to go home. On their way back, Alice looked at Eric from the back seat of his car and said, "So how was your date?"\

"It was nice," Eric replied.

Alice smiled at that. She would give anything for her heroes to be happy together.


End file.
